ultimate_infamous_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Cole Thompson(Infamous Bolt)
"See, I don't know if ya'll ever been let down, got your ass whupped, or straight up failed. But, that right there, that's what defines a person. Makes them think, move, fight harder and faster than they ever could. Forces them to make the hard decisions in life, no matter what the concequences"- Cole Thompson. Cole Thompson is the main character and hero of Empire City. He is an Alpha-level Conduit. Cole was present in the event known as The Blast. After those events, Cole discovered that he had electrokinetic abilities. Once he donned a suitable costume, he became known all around Empire City as the Infamous Bolt. After the death of his father, Cole vowed to save Empire City from other potentially dangerous individuals like himself. Cole McGrath is the Heroic main protagonist of inFamous Prime. Appearance and Personality Cole Thompson is one of two halves of his counterpart. Like his counterpart's good side, Cole Thompson is more concerned about the needs of many others, even the needs of a few others, over his own needs. He will come to the rescue of even his own enemies. Cole is not willing to kill anyone, not even his enemies. (Though in some cases he will. Example: The Darkness ) Cole's powers also changes to adjust to his mental state. Before the Blast, Cole was scrawny, dark skinned, bald, average height and weight, wore glasses, a red plaid, button-up shirt, dark blue jeans, and gray shoes. After the blast, Cole's apperance didn't change much, except now due to his exercise as the Infamous Bolt, he is more muscular and fit, wears sunglasses, a white, long sleeve t-shirt with a short, light blue shirt over top, light blue jeans, and blue sneakers. Story Powers and Abilities. Electrokinesis- 'Cole Thompson has the ability to control, generate, and/or absorb electricity. He can shoot lightning, or overload a circuit. His powers include: Electric Breath, Ball Lightning Projection, Electrical Beam Emission, Lightning and Electrical Bolt Projection, Energy Strike, Weapon Infusion, Paralysis Inducement, Electrical Constructs, Electrical Bursts, Lightning Tether, and Electromagnetic Propulsion via Electrical Lines and Bridges. Other powers include: *'Positive Blue Electrical Aura- 'Cole's electricity glows a bright, positive blue. Which, in turn, deals with empathy, healing, willpower, intelligence, and mental communication. *'Superhuman Strength-''' Cole is superhumanly stronger than a normal human. He is able to lift up to 100 tons with little effort. He can pick up and throw a fully grown human across a room with great speed and force. *'Lightning Speed-' Cole can use his electricity to accelerate his movements. He can move up to speeds at approx. 100mph. To the human eye, it looks like Cole has teleported across great distances. *'Superhuman Dexterity, Stamina, and Immunity- '''Cole is incredibly nimble and can move across very steep surfaces with little effort. He produces less fatigue toxins than regular human. Making him able to run, jump, and fight without exerting himself. Cole is also immune to most diseases and toxins than a regular human. *'Electrical Healing- 'Cole's electricity has the effect of healing him and others. Cole can willfully heal others by charging the motion of cells. Which, in turn, accelerates healing. *'Electrokinetic Combat- 'Cole is able to utilize his elecricity with his physical combat, granting him impressive offensive capabilities, whilst leaving his defensive abilities somewhat lacking. *'Superhuman Intelligence- 'Cole's electricity can speed up electrical signals in his brain, making him think faster than a regular human. *'Telepathy and Telepathic Control via Touch- 'Cole can manipulate electrical signals in another individuals brain via touch, giving him some form of telepathic abilities. He can also put up a mental sheld in his brain, protecting him from psychic attacks. *'Superhuman Senses- 'Cole has the ability to see, hear, smell, taste, and feel more accuratly than a average human. For that exact reason, Cole has to wear special sunglasses in the daytime because of his superhuman sight. Cole can even sense the electricity in a 50 mile radius. *'Superhuman Reflexes- 'Cole's relflexes have been drastically enhanced. He can dodge bullets, catch flies in mid-air, dodge and manuver around complex attacks, catch falling objects, block detriments, and react instantanously to what others take more time to react. *'Superhuman Agility- 'Cole possesses agility beyond that of a normal human allowing him to effectively dodge attacks, swing from things easily, sprint, do back-flips and numerous athletic and martial implements with little effort. *'Superhuman Jump- 'Cole reach tall distances by simply jumping. He can run across one building and jump effortlessly to the other. He can also land very hard, making a vibration. *'Superhuman Awarness- 'Cole has an increased sense of self-awarness. Far above an average, normal human being. '''Expert Engineer- '''Even before the Blast, Cole Thompson was an exceptionally brilliant engineer. He is able to take virtually any old object or device and rewire or rebuild as his own. '''Indomitable Will- '''Cole has an unusually strong and powerful force and strength of will and willpower. Cole Thompson has faced a great deal of physical and mental pain throughout his superheroic career, and he gets through it all with strength and a prayer. '''One-Man Army- '''Cole Thompson can fight against seemingly, overwhelming odds with ease. The Infamous Bolt is known to be a terror on the battlefield, defeating his enemies single-handedly and with near supernatural finesse. '''Cyberpathy- '''Cole Thompson's mental and electrical abilities have evolved in way, in which now, he has the ability to intercept, generate, interpret electronic, digital, and radio transmission mentally. His powers include: *'Computer Interaction- 'Cole has the ability to mentally interface with computers, data, internet, and world wide webs. *'Radio Frequency Detection- 'Cole has ability to mentally sense and patch into radio and transmission frequencies to raging proportions and power-levels. *'Technology Manipulation- 'Cole has the ability to control electronics and machinery. '''Cryokinesis- '''Cole Thompson was fighting with the leader of the Dust Men Specialists, for ownership over a Rayacite Core. When the ensuing battle got heated, the Core started to glow. Due to Cole's elecricity and the other Conduit's ice ability, the Rayacite Core exploded. When Cole awoke, he felt a new pulse of energy in his body. Afterwhile, Cole discovered that he had a new ability: Cryokinesis. His powers include: *'Shatter Blasts- 'Cole can create small shards of ice and blast them at an enemy, similar to a shotgun blast. *'Ice Grenade- 'Cole can create a ball of ice and cold air, throw it like a grenade, that explodes on impact. This ability can freeze enemies and leave behind a small block of ice that Cole can use as a cover. *'Freeze Rocket- 'Cole can create a compact sphere of sub-zero gas, and shoot it like a rocket, that can instantly freeze enemies. *'Ionic Freeze- 'Cole can summon up all the frozen energy in the air, and create a field of ice spikes that can freeze multiple enemies in one shot. *'Ice Pillars- 'Cole can create pillars and raised platforms, a few stories tall, made up entirely of ice. *'Ice Launch- 'Cole can rapidly create a large ice spike beneath his feet that launches him into the air. *'Frost Shield- 'Cole can create a sphere of super cold air and water vapor around himself that can stop bullets. *'Ice Bolts- 'Cole can fire off a basic shot of cold air and ice vapor with some added electrical, concussive force. *'Ice Vapor Cloud- 'Cole can create a cloud of sub-zero air and water vapor that can encase enemies in ice if elecricity is added. *'Ice Vapor Flight- 'Cole can use this power in short bursts where in he turns himself into a icy vaporus form and can fly. '''Cole Thompson's "Light Form" (formerly)- '''Cole McGrath had bonded to The Darkness and was wreaking havok all over Empire City. Dark Cole/Cole McGrath was so strong that he even overpowered the likes of the Infamous Bolt, Shadow, and Glamour. Afterwhile, Kessler appeared with a device that transfers powers from a conduit into another individual. Trish Dailey opted to transfer her powers into Cole Thompson temporarily. When Trish transferred her powers into Cole Thompson, he became a pure force of light energy. His powers included: *'Angelic White Electrical Aura- 'Cole Thompson normally blue aura turned a bright divine, angelic white. Which in turn, dealt with divinity, life, empowerment, love, restoration,and hope. *'Light Materialization- 'Cole had the ability shape and manipulate light at will. *'Light Animation- 'Cole could animate light golems to fight for him. *'Quintessence Force- 'Cole could generate and control limitless amounts of energy from his own body. *'Life-Force Beam Emission- 'Cole could project beams of concentrated spiritual life-force/energy. These beams of energy can deal great damage, possibly enough to vaporize/disintergrate. *'Spiritual Energy Conversion- 'Cole could convert his own spiritual energy into matter or energy for projection/usage. *'Life-Force Transferal/Healing- 'Cole could transfer his life-force into another being. This ability had the power to restore another being back to life. *'Dowsing- 'Cole had the ability to locate people, objects, and resources without the use of scientific apparatus. *'Lightside View- 'Cold could see the good side of a person's mind and/or soul. *'Light infusion- 'Cole could infuse any object he touched with photons/light allowing him to make blindingly fast attacks and show it off with a flashy style. *'White Lighting Manipulation- 'Cole could generate a pure form of white lighting which ignored the limitation of normal lighting. This special form of lighting could even overpower black lighting. *'Omni-Immunity- 'Cole's immunity, digestive, and other organ systems were enhanced/evolved far beyond that of normal human. * '''Force Armor Generation- '''Cole could place a skin level armor of pure energy around his body to give him protection. Weaknesses *'Water- 'If Cole gets into a large, deep body of water, his electricity will short circuit causing harm others and himself. *'Power Outage- 'If there is an area without electricity in which Cole is present, he will grow weak, vulnerable, disoriented, and will suffocate afterwhile. *'Superhuman Sight- 'Due to superhuman senses, Cole's eyesight is 100 times better and more detailed than a normal human. That power can also be a weakness, because of Cole's powerful eyesight, he has to wear protective sunglasses during the daytime, otherwise, the glare from the light will damage his eyes. *'Emotional Affect- 'Cole may be a conduit, but like a average human he is a slave to his emotions. Sometimes Cole will encounter a situation where his emotions affect his better judgement. While this is good in most situations, it can be crippling in others. *'Energy Absorption- 'Cole's power is energy-based. So anyone with Energy absorbing powers may render him helpless. (Ex. The Beast. ) *'R.F.C. (Ray Field Collar.) Equipment *'The Amps-' Cole Thompson's first invention: The Amps. Two metal, electrical rods that Cole uses to fight larger groups of enemies and sometimes to travel. They are powered by his own geostatic electricity, and are usually holstered onto his hip. *'The Amps 2.0- ' *'Bolt's First Costume-'''Cole Thompson's First "Infamous Bolt" costume. Which, is a grey variant with electric blue. It is an electronic battle suit complete with a wireless communication device, onboard computer, senser arrays, self-contained life-support systems, environmental protection, and energy gauntlets which allows Cole to intake and release electricity to a safe degree. On the downside, the suit is very bulky and gives Cole very limited movement. It is also not very good for stealthy movements and quick getaways. The suit however, was a stepping stone for Cole Thompson. He wore it for his first couple of years of crimefighting. Then when he began to discover more of his abilities, he finally decided it was time to take off the training wheels and let go of his beloved first costume for something more lighter and aerodynamic *'Bolt's Second Costume-'''Cole Thompson's second and more aerodynamic costume. This second costume drops the blue and grey for a more darker black and yellow variant. This time, with a yellow lightning insignia on the outer hoodie. This costume does not have much of the tech from the first outfit (save for the energy belt, gautlets, and boots.) but, it is lighter and allows Cole to move more freely. The belt activates the boots and gauntlets the very second Cole wraps it around his waist. The gauntlets are a more advanced version of the former. They allow Cole to fire off bolts of electricity in a vareity of ways. For example: the gauntlets open up at the tips of Cole's fingers, so that he can fire off five bolts from one hand at the same time. Relationships Black Lightning 0007.jpg|Cole Thompson/Infamous Bolt 053.png|Infamous Bolt's First Costume Bolt.png|Infamous Bolt's Second Costume thumblg.png|The Amps Shelke Sticks Artwork.png|The Amps 2.0. Gallery Category:Characters